


Her Daughter's Love Life

by alayneni



Series: Mama Smoak [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Reflections of a Mother. It is set after 3x18. Donna's thoughts on her daughters love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Daughter's Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow. This is a sequel to Reflections of a Mother. It is set after 3x18.

A girl could really get accustomed to the treatment in first class. This was her second time flying first class as Ray had her upgraded for the return flight home. She was trying not to think too much of her daughter's soon to be ex-boyfriend. He was a nice guy, rich, attractive, sweet, charming, rich, smart, and goofy, did she mention rich? But he wasn't the man for Felicity. On paper his hobbies and interests might align with her daughters but there was no passion, no heat in their relationship. They just looked like adorable puppies experimenting with a new toy. It really was like watching two teenagers flirting for the first time.

Don't get her wrong she was thrilled that her daughter finally had a boyfriend after a very long drought. She was happy that it was a decent guy and not some undercover psycho like how Cooper turned out to be. It was finally nice to tell the girls back home that her daughter was no longer single. They never failed to point out that Felicity was going to be turning 26 soon and had no boyfriend prospects. Some even went as far as to point out that Felicity's clock was ticking. Donna was very proud of her daughter, regardless of her relationship status but she loved rubbing things in the girls' face.

She knew Felicity would not break up with Ray right away, if Felicity would be the one to end the relationship. Her daughter was stubborn and would try to tough it out. One day, hopefully soon, Ray would see her with Oliver and he would know. There was no denying the pull that existed between Felicity and Oliver. Ray would know then that Felicity does not belong to him; that her heart is with another. It's going to hurt him but he's a good guy and he's going to let her go and he won't hold it against her.

Donna knew she was also biased towards Oliver. She might still be holding a slight grudge against Ray for the adoption comment, despite the fact that he'd given her a watch. She knew the road ahead for her daughter with Oliver was going to be tough. Contrary to what she had told her daughter. She had noticed Oliver Queen's name on the TV. It wasn't hard to miss when her daughter's eyes had been glued to the TV the entire time they were at the hospital. Ray should have noticed but he was either still partially out of it from the medication or a typical oblivious male. It's a pity he missed Felicity's reaction to the arrest of Oliver Queen. If he had seen her face, he would have known right away.

Donna needed to start preparing to support her daughter through that transition. It wasn't going to be easy for her daughter. Felicity hated to hurt people and if she thought she had done wrong by Ray, it would cause her great grief but she also knew she would have Oliver to help her through it. She only wished she had gotten to see Oliver while she was in Starling City. He hadn't come to the hospital but she assumed that was because he didn't want to add his drama to the drama Felicity was going through at the hospital.

The champagne was beginning to make her a bit sleepy so she reclined her seat. It amazed her how the seat was more comfortable than anything she had at home. She was soon in a world where she was rocking a little blond girl with blue eyes to sleep while her older brother ran around in the garden chasing after his father. Their pregnant mother was reclined by the pool with her ever present tablet in her hand recording the father-son duo's latest fiasco. The laughter and joy present on her face warmed Donna's heart but she was soon jolted awake by the wheels of the aircraft landing on the ground. After a moment of disorientation, she was sorely disappointed to realise that those grandchildren had been a dream. She would have to work hard to make sure that happened in reality then. No one was taking her grandchildren from her and such beautiful grandchildren they were. Oliver and Felicity would make beautiful intelligent children that she could spoil. She was looking forward to that.

Her daughter had an uphill battle but at least she had better romantic prospects than herself. Perhaps she should have gotten that doctor's number.


End file.
